This invention relates generally to pleasure boats, and has particular reference to a novel wedge device that can be used in a pleasure boat cockpit when the boat is heeling to provide the helmsman with a nearly horizontal surface on which to stand.
As is well known to pleasure boat sailors, and particularly sailboat sailors, standing for any substantial length of time at the helm of a boat that is heeling can be very tiring due to the pitch of the surface on which the helmsman is standing. This happens most often in cruising and/or racing sailboats where the boat may remain on the same tack for a long time and a relatively strong, steady breeze keeps the boat constantly heeled. When this happens, the helmsman standing at the wheel of the boat is quite likely to experience fatigue because of the need for him to brace against the angle of the boat.
While the problem mentioned above is a very long standing one, a practical solution has not previously been devised insofar as the applicant is aware. A preliminary search developed five prior art patents but none is believed to be pertinent to the present invention. These are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,277,171; 2,617,377; 2,770,286; 3,065,992 and 3,653,715.